


doesn’t the rose always has its thorns sharpened before it pricks?

by switmikan74



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is manipulative, Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BokuAka wins, Dark! Akaashi, I am sorry Hoshiumi, Kuroo is chaos, M/M, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Hoshiumi, Omega Kozume Kenma, Omega Oikawa Tooru, One smut scene, Possessive Bokuto, naive Hoshiumi, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/switmikan74/pseuds/switmikan74
Summary: “How do you sleep at night, Akaashi?” Amused chuckle fills the room, a chilling contrast to the pooling blood staining the end of both their cloak. Akaashi smiles, beautiful, confident, and feral, “Peaceful and satisfied after being thoroughly ravished.”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio (mentioned), Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru (if you squint), Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 32
Kudos: 412





	doesn’t the rose always has its thorns sharpened before it pricks?

**Author's Note:**

> What do you mean you wrote a fanfiction with the premise of Villainess route because you read too much mangas and webtoons about it? Well, yeah. That is basically it. Plus, I am very fascinated with yandere/possessive/obsessive characters. :*  
> Things you should know:  
> -Akaashi and Bokuto is already mated but the choker conceals the mated scent which both of them dislike  
> -Everyone already knows that they are mated which is why Hoshiumi is okay to have Akaashi as a concubine if he became queen  
> -They are not yet the king and queen, even at the end of this story. Bokuto only loves calling Akaashi queen. (But they will be someday)

* * *

It was a definite and smug conclusion, Hoshiumi knew. Ever since he was born in the Hoshiumi dukedom, it had been the talk of the higher society. And it is a great honor, even if it is not yet official, to be declared the fiancée of the crown prince.

He curtseys as politely as he could, eyes casted down as etiquettes dictate. He does not stand back up nor speak first, waiting for the command. Only when the booming voice of the bright Alpha did he stand up, back straight, arms tightly wound beside his arms.

It was definitely a smug conclusion. But it does not shed all the fear and uneasiness he feels. He eyes the Omega standing beside the prince. Dressed in luxurious white he almost seems like an ethereal bride, a sapphire-jeweled choker around his pretty neck, face bare of any cosmetics yet so undeniably beautiful.

“Pleased to meet you, my lord.” He speaks with a delicate tone, subdued and overwhelmingly gentle. Hoshiumi could feel himself forgetting the manner of speaking. He is floored by the elegance he lacks be displayed in front of him in multitudes. He clumsily bows, “Pleased to meet you too, Lord Akaashi.”

Akaashi Keiji, the only child of Viscount Akaashi, the rumored treasure of the crown prince, beloved by the palace and all that see him. He is a thorn for the nobles who aspire to have their children bore the next heir of the throne. The rumors of his beauty do not justify him at all, Hoshiumi envied.

He channels all the bravado he is largely known for, turning to the crown prince, “May I have a dance, Your Majesty?”

Golden eyes flitter to his companion. He does not miss the way Akaashi’s finger slips out of their intertwined pinkies, a gesture almost hidden by the sleeves of their clothes. It built up his restlessness—it does not take a scholar to understand the dynamic of their relationship.

Bokuto leaves the Omega and takes his offered hand. Hoshiumi felt himself tremble at the sudden pressure of the air. He slides a glance at Akaashi, only to have the spot already vacant. He missed the way golden eyes slanted to a glare before melting into a more genial expression.

“I am not known for my good dancing, my lord,” He hears the prince says sheepishly. He blinks, feeling that he can properly breathe once more. He nods in response, “Then worry not, Your Majesty. I have practiced all my mornings for this dance.”

Boisterous laughter fills the space between them and Hoshiumi can’t stop himself from smiling. It’s so easy to follow the light mood Bokuto is creating. It feels like he could feel himself slip down the slope where other Omegas have already ventured for the prince.

The dance lasted all of three minutes. It felt like it could stretch for eternity, he muses to himself. He bows in respect before accepting the hand of his next partner. Lord Atsumu. He rolls his eyes at the sneer he receives.

“Well, if it isn’t the little princess of the Hoshiumi dukedom.” Atsumu is as feral as he remembers him, five years of knowing one another and he doesn’t even change in any of those years. He sneers back, “How is the idiotic twin doing? I could have sworn that you died in that last hunt.”

Atsumu does not bite, his attention suddenly caught by something in the distance. He follows his line of sight. A small crowd is gathering by the window nearest to the balcony. He sees black hair before he sees the meadow eyes. There’s a jolt at his spine, almost subconsciously shivering.

“Run before you get eaten.” Atsumu finally replies, his eyes drinking the picturesque art of Akaashi. Hoshiumi knows that even just one blink from the Omega could command an entire army. He huffs, “Are you talking to yourself or to me?”

“Both.” The fast answer surprises him. Atsumu dips him, mouth going near his ears to whisper, “You don’t know just how much blood a prick from a rose could draw.”

He is spun into the next partner before he could even react.

He bits his lips in earnest restraint. Eyes following the silhouettes disappearing beyond glass doors. The whispers that tail their disappearance is the only indication that he wasn’t the only one who has been watching the two famous figure in the kingdom.

* * *

The next time he sees Akaashi is the day he visited the palace two weeks after the banquet. It has come to his attention that Bokuto has not visited their home to formally ask for his hand. The engagement still pending in a slow crawl. Even so, Hoshiumi still has hopes for its success.

That’s why he found himself in the royal garden, an accidental meeting with the famous Omega souring his mood. He dismisses his gut feeling, choosing to focus his attention at the brewing annoyance grasping at his throat.

“What are you doing here?” It’s a good question, he privately thought. The only ones who could access the royal garden is the Imperial family and those with enough power such as his family.

Akaashi pauses, the teacup barely touching his pink lips. His eyes gleam for a moment before settling into a polite stare. He stands from his seat, the blond maid rushing to smoothen the creases of his Eastern black clothes, the dragging sleeves fall by his side in a rustle of layers.

“This is my garden, my lord.” It agitated him how calm and collected the other man is. His lips thinning in further irritation, “What do you mean? This is the royal garden. Only the Imperial family and those permitted to come can occupy the royal garden.”

Akaashi tilts his head, “It was gifted to me by His Majesty, the King.”

He staggers at the answer, mouth agape. The older Omega smiles softly at him, “I have always adored roses since I was but a mere child. Our household is humble, but it is proud of its garden, you see. And I was overly attached to that garden that I always hurried back home. But the prince has apparently grown fond of me. The garden is a bribe to make me stay. It seems that the King thought of me as a tranquilizer for that troublesome prince.”

Dainty fingertips trace silken cheeks, “However, even if the entire garden is a gift, I do not intend to bar someone as important as you are from entering.”

“As important as I am?” Dumbfounded is an understatement. He can’t seem to work his wits in front of Akaashi. The older Omega nods, “Aren’t you a queen candidate?”

He nods in response. Akaashi’s smile softens even more, “Then I pray for your endeavor.”

Hoshiumi melts in the face of such crafted beauty, the alluring alteration of his tone capturing him with its coated kindness. The air of maturity of the seventeen years old is oceans away from his own childishness. He feels suddenly smaller in comparison to the man, even with all his family’s wealth stack under his feet.

Cheeks reddening, his earlier annoyance disappears and is replaced by the thump-a-thump feeling between his ribcage. He bows away, “Thank you!”

The conversation ends with nothing but good-willed farewells. Hoshiumi smiles, starting to feel silly for ever being hostile and feeling uneasy towards the older Omega.

* * *

“ _Then I pray for your endeavor_.” The same words held more malice, mocking in its pronunciation. Akaashi chuckles at the discrete appearance of the older Alpha. He turns to see Kuroo, his arms still as occupied by a rather bored-looking scholar. He curtseys, “What a lovely day, isn’t it, Lord Kuroo?”

Kuroo settled on an empty chair, Kenma carefully situated on his lap. The raven does not waste time continuing his tirade, “What’s that about? Are you praying for his dead soul already, Akaashi?”

“That is a very baseless accusation, Lord Kuroo.” Kuroo almost burst with laughter. Baseless accusation, he says. It’s quite laughable to hear it from the Omega. Akaashi has thrived in the palace so magnificently even with all the swords pointed his way. He turned the tides so much that only a few arrogant nobles remain directing their worn-out blades at him. And the change only occurred just after two years of his stay within. To achieve that feat for someone not even a decade old, such a clever little thing he is.

“I do not accuse you. I am above that, you know, Akaashi.” Kuroo gave him an amused stare, “I am merely stating facts founded on previous memories and experiences.”

“I am sincere in my earlier statement.” Akaashi offers Kenma a slice of the apple pie, handkerchief wiping at the corner of the latter’s lips. “He’ll need all the prayers, after all.”

“I have contacted the maid that I managed to place in the remaining queen candidates’ household. They had been informed of the generous rewards they’ll get if they can eliminate those pesky worms.” Kenma finally quips. A paradoxical smile slips on Akaashi’s lips, gentle like the waves kissing the shore, dangerous like the eye of the storm.

“Excellent.”

* * *

The pace is rough just as they both like it. Erratic, uncontrolled, frantic. The sound of skin slapping an accompaniment to the lewd moans pouring out from both their lips. Droplets of sweat, saliva, and cum mixing to yet again soil their bed.

Akaashi whines, hands gripping the sheets tightly. He felt himself tighten in pleasure. Bokuto’s pinpoint thrusts keeps getting deeper and harder. His partner’s hot pants against his ears tittering him even closer to the edge.

He unravels not long after, writhing in pleasure. He is shifted unto his back, welcoming the familiar taste of Bokuto’s tongue. He wraps his legs around the older’s torso, keeping up with the rougher ministration of his entrance. The white hotness invading within makes him tremble in _need_. However, he schooled his lust into gentle scoldings, “This has been the fifth time already, Koutarou.”

Bokuto groans childishly, “But I haven’t seen you in two days!”

“It has only been two days.” Akaashi comforts, dragging blunt nails on the Alpha’s broad back. He admires his creation, the purple bruises festering everywhere in the expanse of tanned skin. He is sure that his skin is as lewdly wretched as Bokuto’s. “I know you’re very busy with the selection of the queen.”

Bokuto frowns at the mention of the event. He caresses Akaashi’s cheek, lips descending in quick kisses, “I don’t want you thinking about that, Keiji.”

“I cannot help but wonder.” Soft voice fills the air, “Do you look at any of the queen candidates the way you look at me? Do you think of them as I think of you? I am very afraid that you will end up choosing them.”

“I won’t.” Bokuto resolutely stated, “This is nothing but formality. By the end, everyone should know that you are the only one who will ascend the throne with me.”

He worried his lips, eyes glistening, taking the reins of their conversation, “You do not know the outcome, Koutarou. What if you fell in love with a queen candidate? Should I also entertain the idea of marriage with someone else then?”

Bokuto snarls at the prospect, biting suddenly at the juncture of his shoulder, caging him in his arms. Darkly, he bits out, “I will not hand you to anyone, Keiji. You are mine as I am yours. I will just get rid of those candidates to appease you, my queen.”

“I do not think the nobles would like that.” Akaashi felt hot at the title but more so at the possessive declaration. Bokuto grits his teeth, “To hell with them. I’ll just destroy them then. No one could ever take me away from you.”

Akaashi preens at the dark gleam within lovely golden orbs. He tugs Bokuto down for a lustful kiss, tongue melting inside each other’s mouth. But before they are consumed with their desire for one another, he pulls away, “I just want to be sure, my king. I could never doubt your love.”

“Then why were you asking me that?”

Akaashi smiles, “So I can be sure I am making the right choices.”

* * *

Hoshiumi glares at Sakusa. The other Omega has simply announced his withdrawal, trotting uninterestedly out of the room. This is why he is very confident with his win. The other candidates were all either halfhearted or forced in the selection. There really is only one person who could ever destroy his chance.

“It’s not even a month and candidates are falling behind already.” He doesn’t turn around to see who has made the observation. His calm voice is enough to determine his identity. But even so, out of respect, Hoshiumi swivels and curtseys.

“Lord Akaashi, it is nice seeing you once more.” He grins at the elegant Omega. Akaashi gives him a small quiet smile before speaking, “As do I, my lord.”

“The only one who is still putting effort in this one is me.” Hoshiumi replies belatedly at Akaashi’s earlier comment. He is almost bouncing in anticipation at the praise that the raven gives, eyes shining in excitement. Eagerly he says, “And if I become queen, it will not be a problem if you’re a concubine. I know that the prince is overly fond of you so I won’t make a fuss about it. I just want to ask if you also would want to help me in my duties because I heard you’re very adept at it already.”

The chatter in the hall dwindles to a stop. It wasn’t a second later when he realizes his fault. Flushing, he backtracks, “I mean! I…”

But he is cut off by a quiet laugh, easily dismissing his clumsy mistake. Akaashi gently cups his cheek, long thin fingers tracing the curve of his jaw, “Yes, I am quite adept at it. The queen generously allows me to help. I’ve been doing so since I was ten.”

He doesn’t notice the subtle tightening of Akaashi’s grip. He is only mesmerized by the gracefulness the older seems to exude, the blues and greens mixing in his eyes were unfairly otherworldly—his face at an even closer distance could render anyone weak.

“Master Akaashi, the prince has sent for you.” Yachi, the blond maid, calls and it rattles him out of his hypnosis. Akaashi steps back, eyes smiling down on him. He grins back like a little child who has received a candy, naively creeping into the Omega’s manipulation.

“May you always be safe.” Hoshiumi nods, waving at the retreating figure of the beautiful boy, unaware of the cold look settling on the soft features he came to admire.

* * *

Bokuto scrambles to his feet, arms pulling his distraught mate in a loving embrace. Akaashi has always been so good with covering his scent but the slight sourness that hangs in the air as he enters their chamber makes him growl.

“My beautiful Keiji, what has happened?” There were only few times when his Omega has visibly shown him his distress. And it never fails in making him even more protective than before.

“Do not touch me.” The tone is unfriendly yet obviously trembling. He peers at the shorter boy, noticing the telltale signs of tears. Bokuto’s eyes slanted into a glare, “Tell me what is wrong.”

A whimper escape Akaashi’s throat before concrete words answer him back, “Am I only to be looked at as your concubine? A whore for your pleasure only?”

“Who told you that?” He roared, voice echoing in the large room. Akaashi refuses to meet his eyes, “I do not wish to discuss it.”

“YACHI!” The blond maid clambers, squeaking at the loud call of her name. She bows in perfect angle, fear gripping her body taut, “Ye-yes, Your Majesty?”

“Who called my Akaashi a concubine?” Yachi gasps, eyes flitting at her master before answering, “It… it was a queen candidate, Your Majesty. I believe he is the s-son of Duke Hoshiumi.”

Yachi shakes even more at the sudden sound of breaking glass. She sees the shattered vase scatter just near her. Bokuto’s voice is chillier than winter when he speaks again, “Call him and drag him to the dungeon.”

“No.” Akaashi’s soft voice interrupts, his distraught behavior placated by his Alpha’s reaction, “I do not want any rumors to fly if you do that, my prince.”

“But!” Akaahi kisses him quiet, “I am sorry for my bratty behavior. I just quiver at the idea that people would only see me as your concubine and nothing more.”

Contrary to his statement, he knows that there was only an insignificant amount of people who treats him as nothing more than a hole to fill. He has invested too much hard work to only be stoop down to that disgusting level. However, it doesn’t shake the bad taste left by being outrightly asked to be one.

“You are my queen, Keiji. This farce of a selection will soon end and by spring, I will bed you on the queen’s mattress.” Bokuto’s promise has always been heavy. Akaashi vividly remembers their interactions years ago—first meeting in the garden and the childish declaration of never letting him go. Before he knows it, he was swept away from his family long before he could even form his rejection. His beloved’s promises are as true as the dawn breaking every morning.

He takes Bokuto’s hand, kissing his ring finger, “I am very happy to know that.”

* * *

“I do not know what you are thinking, Akaashi.” Kenma’s voice flittered in a sluggish manner. Akaashi takes the miniscule crystal from his friend’s hand, lifting the tiny jewel against the light and watching it reflect. He smiles, “Koutarou is getting rather impatient, you see.”

Kuroo rolls his eyes, “He is getting impatient because you kept whining like a little bitch. My ears are falling off from all his worries about you. Why the hell were you showing so much emotions anyway?”

“Would someone who is so in love not be riddled with anxiety as he sees his beloved be offered to some strangers?” The snort that follows his words was ignored, “I am afraid that he is planning behind my back to lessen my worries.”

“He sure is.” Kuroo mutters, the plan falling from his lips. Akaashi is amazed by the meticulous plot for a moment. But soon a frown replaces the small curve on his face. He puts the crystals into a safe box before articulating his side, “I am grateful that you had told me that. I do not wish for _my_ Alpha to ever taint his hands on trivial matters. That is why I am going to rid him of his worries instead.”

Kuroo glances at the frowning Omega. For all his manipulative wits and treacherous nature at times, he sure is still sheltered—a memory of young Akaashi locked away in the prince’s palace subconsciously raising into his mind.

He cannot count the number of people he and Bokuto has buried for so much as looking at him. He still wonders even now how Bokuto could have manage to let his beautiful mate roam outside. He guessed they’re really meant for one another. They’re both crazy enough for each other, killing people who try to get between them is a walk in the park for them.

“The preparations are complete.” Kenma lightly commented, sliding some envelopes on the table, the proof of the reply of willing and loyal accomplices.

Not that he is one to talk, Kuroo muses as he coos at his mate, praising his meticulous ingenuity.

“Thank you, Kenma.” Akaashi throws the envelopes to the burning hearth, “But I hope you leave Hoshiumi to me. Because you know,” Gunmetal blues darkens, “I just really loathe assuming little nuisance.”

* * *

Hoshiumi wakes up with boiling excitement. He has been invited by Akaashi for a tea party and he is not going to pass the chance. He knows he is far behind the older in terms of many things but he could learn. He knows that learning as fast as he can is the only way to cover his weaknesses. Higher society is very unforgiving for the slightest mistake made. Even the tiniest mispronunciation is treated like a sin. He admires Akaashi’s tenacity for living in the highest ladder of the upper society even with his lower status.

“Hirugami, prepare the nicest clothes in my closet. And is the cake I told you to be prepared already done?” He booms, restless with his enthusiasm. The sky has greyed with the over looming clouds but it has not dampen his mood.

Hirugami answers him in the order of his statements, first laying out his attire on the bed before confirming his gift. He slightly relaxes at the affirmation.

“What do you think of Lord Akaashi?” He asks as he is pampered by his maids, his butler standing by the door just in case he needs something. Hirugami has always been a good judge of character, he supposes he could learn from him too. The Beta replies a moment later, “I think he is a very capable Omega.”

“Right?” He enthuses, “His Majesty, the prince, is a very good leader as well. But Lord Akaashi seems to be the foundation of it. It really won’t be a problem if Prince Bokuto would not love me as much as he does for Lord Akaashi. And I really don’t mind if Lord Akaashi could be the concubine consort. He would be a big help because of his proficiencies when I become queen.”

Hirugami hums, “Would you really want to be the queen knowing their relationship is like that?”

“I don’t mind. With Lord Akaashi as my ally, I could live comfortably in the palace as queen.”

Hirugami does not answer. He excuses himself out his master’s room soon after the conversation dwindles. He really pities Hoshiumi, such a naïve youngling, never knowing that he is slowly being bitten.

He opens the little box in his pocket, watching as the crystal glows dangerously.

‘Yes, the treacherous Omega is a very capable little thing.’ He slips the crystal unto the cake and watch it dissolve as soon as it touches the surface. Trotting back to the young Omega’s bedroom, he places the box next to similar containers, all brimming with the crystals, the falsified letters sitting peacefully beside—the final step to the set up.

* * *

“My lord.” Akaashi watches Hoshiumi bows, noting the imperfect angle before curtseying himself. He ushers the youngling to the seat beside his orange-haired favorite.

“I am very glad that you could come.” He stitches his words with all the sincerity he could muster, eyes twinkling. Sitting down on his place at the head of the table, he gestures towards Hinata, “But forgive me for not introducing you sooner. This is Hinata Shoyo, the fiancée of the king of Karasuno.”

Hoshiumi gives a small nod to the cheerful Omega, eyes straining at the brightness of his hair. Hinata grins at him, not an ounce of shyness found in his bones, “It’s a pleasure to meet you. I have heard so much about you.”

“Really?” He perks up. Hinata eagerly responds, “Keiji talks about you in his letters. You sound like a very interesting person.”

Hoshiumi blushes, peering at Akaashi who softly smiles at him.

“He is a very interesting person, Shoyo. He is the only queen candidate remaining in the queen selection.” The sentence is meant to be a compliment but it hangs a reminder to everyone the recent events that happened to the other two queen candidates.

Oikawa laughs, breaking the awkwardness that dares to intrude in their tea party, “Can’t we not dawdle on such terrible topics? It is distasteful for the party.”

“You are right.” Akaashi agrees, maneuvering around the conversation, focusing the attention to Oikawa, “I am overjoyed for you, my lord. I have received the invitation for the naming ceremony of your first pup.”

Chatters start to fill the room. Eager stories shared about their pups and mates all coming to life. Hoshiumi does not even feel out of place, Akaashi guiding him in the conversation. It did not take him awhile before he is also chattering, slipping his ideals as an Omega—desiring but not as much to build a family of his own.

Akaashi watches Hoshiumi, a perilous curve splaying across. It’s too bad that the boy has to cross paths with him. _Well_ , he ponders, _people trying to climb higher tend to meet him up the stairs._ How many did he push down to keep his position there? Too many to count by now.

“Ah!” Hoshiumi suddenly exclaims, “I almost forgot. I brought a cake for you, Lord Akaashi. I especially ordered it based on your preference. I hope you enjoy it.”

What is one more to add to the pile?

A beautiful smile blooms across Akaashi’s face.

He could burn the whole world if it meant he could stay beside Bokuto.

“That is such a thoughtful gift, my lord.” He replies, accepting the slice of lemon ginger cake his maid cut from the dessert that Hoshiumi gifted. He took a small bite, eyes crinkling at the delicious taste. “This is quite exquisite!”

“Oh! Can I have one too, Keiji?” Hinata excitedly blabbers. He nods, “Of course, you ca—”

The fork in his hand clatters to the ground as a violent cough tore through him. Akaashi touches his mouth, the dribble of blood rapidly pooling down his lap. He watches it in fascination before looking at the horrified looks of his companions, eyes finally landing at the scared Hoshiumi.

Yes. He will burn the world if he has to so he could be with Bokuto.

He opens his mouth to speak, a weak voice scratching out of him, “What… is the meaning of this, Lord Hoshi...?”

He tumbles down, sight blackening, a sickening smile well-hidden by his pained acting.

“KEIJI!” He hears Hinata shrieks before the poison renders him unconscious.

* * *

The news spread like wildfire in the kingdom. The arrest of queen candidate Hoshiumi Korai passes from one mouth to another—his disgusting plans laid out in broad daylight, the evidences of premediated murder for the two queen candidates and Akaashi glaringly trapping.

“I cannot believe he could do such a thing.” A maid whispers to another, “Such greed really. He deserves the guillotine for attempting to poison Master Akaashi.”

Akaashi hid a smile. He hums in satisfaction, body recovering immediately. Bokuto is beside him more frequently than before, overprotective and more restricting than usual. He reminisces his childhood days, familiar memories of being locked away and never getting privacy from the prince filling his senses. He chuckles at the way he used to respond at the fascination of his Alpha towards him. As a child, he was scared then. But once he understood what love is, he accepted the overabundance of it, lapping at the taste with vigor.

Maybe, Kuroo is right. There is a very thin line between love and insanity—a line that has been long blurred by both of them.

“Are you sure you want to see him, Keiji?” Bokuto asks worriedly, an arm delicately placed on the Omega’s waist. Akaashi answers in affirmative, eyes brighter than they ever are.

“You heard your queen, Bo.” Kuroo utters in amusement. Bokuto reacts as predicted, “But he tries to murder Keiji.”

“We should really drop the charade,” Kenma mutters in his quiet voice, “you know Akaashi tries to murder himself.”

Akaashi laughs, “You have to make the right choices to take you farther.”

“Keiji.” Bokuto frowns, “I don’t want you to endanger yourself again. You know that I have a plan. You should have waited for it.”

“Let me take care of the pests trying to cozy up to you, Alpha. It’s the least I could do as your mate.” The mark behind his neck throbs, unhidden from the hateful chokers that concealed his mated scent. Bokuto sighs, kissing his temple, “You worry too much, my lovely queen. Did I not swear that I would take care of you?”

“You did.” Akaashi agrees, “But did I not promise that as well? My dear Alpha, my love, I will do anything for you as I know you will for me. This is only a trivial matter.”

“It is not a trivial matter if you put yourself in danger!” Akaashi immediately kisses Bokuto, a pacification he learnt to quell his fury, “I understand. I will not put myself in harm’s way anymore.”

“I am glad. Because I don’t know what will happen if someone tries to hurt you again.” He kisses Akaashi’s fingertips, eliciting a soft blush from his mate. He crinkles his lips into a smile, “I will destroy the world if it means keeping you alive.”

“As would I.”

Kuroo rolls his eyes at the display, pulling Kenma closer to him. But he doesn’t cut into the conversation. He heard it too many times to even bother reacting anymore. As the two continues to talk, they arrive not long after at the cell that held the poor Omega.

Hoshiumi scrambles to his feet, his ragged appearance a far cry from his usual extravagance. Akaashi is amused at the desperate look that etched its way to the youngling’s face.

“Lord Akaashi!” Hoshiumi cries, “I swear! I swear that I did not try to poison you. I would never! Please believe me!”

Kenma giggles, “Kuroo, look. He looks so pitiful.”

Kuroo fondly pats his mate’s hair, noting that it is getting longer and blacker now. Maybe, it is time to dye the tresses again. The scene in front of him less important in comparison to anything concerning his Kenma.

“Please, my lord, please believe me.” Hoshiumi begs. Akaashi opens the cell, sending a furtive glance to his mate to appease him, a small teasing smile playing on his lips—a curve enough to calm Bokuto.

Akaashi cups Hoishiumi’s cheeks and the younger all but nuzzles against his hands. He almost couldn’t control his amusement from leaking out. Carefully, he wipes the dirt that had clung to white cheeks, “I believe you, my lord.”

“Thank you.” Hoshiumi says quickly, voice croaking with thirst, “I know you’re the only one who would.”

“Of course.” Akaashi smiles, “I know the truth that you would never harm me. You are such a naïve child, so sheltered, so eager to please. I would have like you if you had not set your eyes on the throne.”

Akaashi watches the surprise blooming across the other Omega, eyes widening, lips trembling. “W-what?” Hoshiumi felt like all the bad feelings he ignored came pouring down on him like curtains of a cold waterfall. He whimpers at the sudden tight grip of the gentle boy he had admired.

“Unfortunately, it seems that my prayers did not reach the ears of any god.” He says with a sheepish smile. He sighs at the unfortunate turn of events, almost as if he really is disappointed that his prayers for the younger Omega weren’t heard. “But well, we just have to play with the cards we’ve been dealt with.”

“I… I don’t understand…” Hoshiumi does but he is too afraid to admit it. Akaashi clicks his tongue, ignoring him altogether, “You look famished.”

He has been starved for a week now. Only the cup of water has been given to him so he would survive another day. The sentiment of the Omega reminds him of his hunger once more.

“Here, take this.” Akaashi forcefully presses a tiny crystal against his lips. Hoshiumi stares at the impatient look of the older Omega, eyes searching for any remorse that could be found. There were none.

It was a definite and smug conclusion, Hoshiumi knew. Ever since he was born in the Hoshiumi dukedom, it had been the talk of the higher society. And it was a great honor, even if it never became official, to be declared the fiancée of the crown prince. And he knew that there is only one person he could destroy his chances to be queen.

He closes his eyes as he accepts his fate, the crystal melting the moment his tongue met it. He retches almost immediately, the poison more lethal in its natural state, blood pouring out of his mouth, nose, and eyes. Four set of eyes watch him writhe in pain before he felt his consciousness vanishes, his breathing ceasing.

The silence that follows the Omega’s death is too comfortable for any outsiders. Kuroo follows the other two in the cell where Akaashi is still observing the dribbling blood from Hoshiumi’s. He blinks at the amount of blood that little body holds—a bubble of twisted mirth tickling him as if death is just so darn funny.

“How do you sleep at night, Akaashi?” Amused chuckle fills the room, a chilling contrast to the pooling blood staining the end of both their cloaks. Akaashi smiles, beautiful, confident, and feral, “Peaceful and satisfied after being thoroughly ravished.”

Akaashi lets himself be pulled into a hot kiss, eyes closing merrily at the affection showered on him. He smiles against the kiss, hands curling on the white and black tresses of his most beloved.

“He is right, Kuroo,” Bokuto quips, golden eyes glowing ever so dangerously in the dark, “My Keiji always sleeps so peacefully after a satisfying round of ravishing.”

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Yup. They don't care at all that they killed someone. Oops.


End file.
